


couch

by nicotinedaydream



Series: 100 Words of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is amused at his family, M/M, Stiles loves to hog the couch, Their daughter just wants the couch to herself, is that too much to ask?, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: words of the day (11/21): lazy, spread, wave





	couch

" _Daaaaaaad_. Stiles is being lazy again!"

Derek huffs and rolls his eyes as he rounds the corner, poking his head out. Their daughter is standing in front of the couch, arms crossed.

Stiles lies on the couch, legs spread, arms behind his head. "What have I told you about calling me Stiles? You know you can call me Dad, too, right?" he jokes.

"What have I told you about not hogging the couch?" their daughter remarks, ignoring the last part of Stiles's sentence tactfully.

Derek snorts.

Talia glares. Stiles gives a small, guilty wave.

 _My two idiots_ , he thinks fondly.


End file.
